


We're On Fire Now

by CrazyTacy



Category: One Direction
Genre: 1D Day, 1d day inspired, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gym, Gym Sex, M/M, Oral, Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTacy/pseuds/CrazyTacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had an obsession to say the least, with Harry's constant work out regimes so he concocted a foolproof plan on how to get exactly what he wanted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>(inspired by 1d day - Harry's constant scenes in the gym and his interesting moment with the pottery)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	We're On Fire Now

Harry started going to the gym quite often, always coming back to their room sweaty and exhausted. This was something Louis highly appreciated, the glow of Harry’s skin, the saltiness of his neck when he sucked tiny little bites into it, the tightness of his muscles which contracted wildly from the strong training. Louis was obsessed to say the least, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more, he wanted to see just what made his boy so beautiful, so Louis concocted a plan.

=

“Louis what are you doing here?” Cal asked from his place at the door.

“I think we both know the answer to that question Cal” Louis smirked. Cal started to speak but Louis cut him off “Look, I need this, please? Just keep a lookout that’s all.” Louis asked, puppy eyes in place.

“I can get in trouble for this” Cal said, already relenting a little, he knew when it came to the pair, there wasn’t much that could get in their way.

“No one needs to know” Louis smiled at him shifting on his feet.

“Okay fine, just try to be quiet will ya?” Cal finally gives in, moving to the side, clearing Louis’ path. “Thanks Cal, you’re the best!” Louis yelled as per usual and quickly waltzed into the large area.

The gym was adorned with every type of equipment known to man, albeit a bit boring with its white and grey tones. Louis searched through the endless rows of exercise machines until he found what he was looking for. Before him stood a shirtless Harry, who was currently lifting weights, his strong muscles contracting as he pulled them to his naked, slightly sweaty chest. Louis froze on the spot, the length of their relationship doing nothing to lessen their constant arousal around each other. This day was no different than the first, their hunger still very present, Louis’ astonishment and pride undying as he watched the perfection which stood before him.

“You are really good with your hands” he said finally, leaning onto a wall, the tough texture of it rubbing his bare shoulder. It was Harry’s turn to freeze, as he followed the voice he knew too well. His hands lost their grip, resulting in him almost toppling over, but stopping at the very last second.

“Careful babe, don’t want you to get hurt” Louis said, unable to control the fond smile creeping onto his face.

“What, how did you?” Harry asked astonished his eyes slowly trailing his boyfriend’s body. He was shirtless, in a pair of shorts and sneakers, his beautiful body looked defined, his tummy completely vanished from all the effort he put into working on his body, deeming it unfair that Harry was the better looking one (although in Harry’s opinion it was the other way around).

“Pulled in a couple of favours. What can I say, I love to break the rules” Louis replied fixing his hair a bit, he always enjoyed the look Harry gave him, that hungry gaze which devoured his entire body. “Don’t stop just ‘cause I’m here.” He suggested his eyes skimming over the weights Harry had previously discarded. Harry loved to be a tease, that’s a fact, which is why his body formed a perfect curve as he grabbed the handle once again and lifted it, frustratingly slowly, his eyes never leaving Louis’. He even managed to at one point bite his lip as he continued his slow torture, the whole giving a show thing starting to turn him on, which was quite evident in his tight black shorts.

“You just love putting on a show, do you pumpkin?” Louis spoke after a couple of minutes, regaining his posture and voice somewhere along the way. He moved closer to the boy, going slowly behind him. He raised himself slightly puffing on Harry’s neck before he kissed it slightly, the familiar salty taste which drove him mad sticking to his wet tongue as he started sucking a bite, on the little dip between Harry’s shoulder and neck.

“Yeees” Harry gasped continuing his workout, his eyes falling closed. “You just love to prance around. Everyone always looks at you. Always shirtless, always such a little tease” Louis murmured into Harry’s rosy skin as his hands gripped Harry’s moving biceps, loving the movement he felt underneath his small fingers. Harry leaned his head back a little, still moving his arms, this time in a faster pace, Louis’ words getting to him.

“But you’re mine, mmm, just mine” Louis murmured as he licked a spot between Harry’s shoulder blades, his hand moving lower, over Harry’s stiff stomach and painfully close to his erection.  “Louis…” Harry gasps his grip on the handle loosening as he feels Louis’ small palm on his stiff member, barely touching it, the light touch driving Harry crazy.

“Who’s my boy?” Louis asks him as his hand dips into Harry’s shorts, surprised to find out he wasn’t wearing any underwear. “I … am…” Harry answers his breath hitching in anticipation of what will happen next. He felt a warm embrace sending sparks all over his body, making his entire body relax, the weights suddenly feeling too heavy to bear. Louis’ hand started moving quite slowly over Harry’s stiff cock, his wrist twisting a bit at the top, just how he knew the boy loved.

“Lou… I’m… I can’t hold this…” Harry manages to say, his body slumping slightly back as he presses his back to Louis’ front feeling his evident bulge. Louis stops his movements for a moment, allowing Harry to put down the weights on the ground, not at all checking his perky little ass, not at all. When Harry got back up he immediately turned around throwing himself on Louis as their lips met in a hasty kiss, filled with passion and hunger. Louis pulled off of the boy examining his slightly red lips, admiring the way they grew plumper whenever they got bitten, something Louis quite enjoyed doing. He looked Harry in the eyes, exchanging a look of pure adoration, one which could be considered odd in such a fiery situation. He sank to his knees, never once breaking eye contact. His hands expertly pulled the tight shorts down Harry’s milky thighs, lingering a bit, as Louis needed to feel every part of the younger boy’s body, from head to toe, relishing in the feeling of his smooth skin. Harry looked at him with a questioning look, smirking just enough to drive Louis even crazier with want. Louis looked at Harry once before saying a quick “No touching babe” and placing a hot hand around him, his tongue tracing Harry’s dick from bottom to top, in one long lick.

Harry had no idea what to do with his hands so he settled on putting them behind his head, his eyes trained on the curvy boy underneath him whose sinful mouth was making him come apart. Louis’ mouth closed around the head, sucking lightly as his tongue danced along providing the perfect amount of pressure. He slowly started getting more of Harry into his mouth bobbing his head, his fringe sticking to his forehead as he moaned sending vibrations all over Harry, making him gasp and close his eyes, trying hard not to scream Louis’ name over and over again.

Louis took his time going as slow as he possibly could, even though he was feeling quite impatient he was determined to make Harry completely fall apart. His mouth moved lower taking one of Harry’s balls in it, slowly rolling it around. Louis was going crazy with the sounds Harry was making, the younger boy obviously trying to hold his moans in, and failing nonetheless. Louis’ hand kept a firm grip on Harry’s now twitching member as the other moved to his shorts, searching quietly in the pocket. After the third try Louis finally snatched the little bottle they used in certain non-bedroom related situations. It was much easier to hide, and was easy to carry wherever they went, something they made good use of quite a lot of times. He opened it up, careful to be quiet as his mouth went back to Harry’s head giving it much needed attention, licking up the precum which had gathered there. He slicked up his fingers and discarded the bottle.

His fingers ghosted over, reaching behind Harry, grateful that Harry always spread his legs when receiving head. Louis’ index finger went slowly up and down Harry’s crack making the boy shudder and thrust a little forwards. Louis tried not to choke pulling off a bit, as his finger traced Harry’s hole, loving the way it twitched, sensitive and expecting. He slowly dipped his finger in, simultaneously dipping his head. Harry gasped out loud feeling Louis’ smile from where his lips were expertly stretched around his dick. Harry had to open his eyes, losing all coherent thought as he saw the bright blue eyes looking at him, while bobbing up and down at a steady pace and felt a second finger being pushed in along the first. After a couple of failed attempts considering the weird angle from which he was working on, Louis managed to curl his fingers just right making Harry groan, his rough voice echoing through the empty gym. A couple of prods and head bobs later, he could feel Harry stiffen and  he could hear the whimper which came out of his plump mouth, two signs whose meaning Louis knew very well. “Oh god Louis!” Harry screamed before coming hard into Louis’ awaiting mouth, his hips moving forwards into Louis’ mouth and backwards on his fingers. Louis continued his actions carrying Harry through his orgasm. He pulled off swallowing Harry’s load, his fingers leaving the tight heat, earning him a whine from Harry.

Louis went back up admiring just how fucked out his boyfriend looked. His eyes glazed over, lip swollen, skin pink, his hair a complete mess. Harry pulled him slowly dipping down and licking his lips, kissing him with a passion known only to them. He then proceeded to pull Louis’ shorts down, surprised to see that the boy also wasn't wearing any underwear. His hands kneaded the fleshy meat of Louis’ ass, his mouth leaving a small bite on Louis’ neck. _“Matching bites”_ , Harry thought, _“let them know I was there”._

Louis without a word pulled Harry towards some exercise machine whose purpose he didn’t even bother to see. Harry knew exactly what the boy was inclining, as he lowered himself on the bench, his chest pressing into it, held up by his hands, his ass sticking in the air. He wiggled slightly laughing a bit as he spread his legs.

“Stop giggling, god, you’re so obnoxious sometimes” Louis said, in a failed attempt of annoyed, more on the verge of endeared. He grabbed the bottle spreading the remaining amount onto his aching member, hissing as this was the first time it has been touched since the beginning of their fun times. He threw the bottle away again going behind Harry and caressing his pale bottom. His hand moved underneath Harry’s body helping the boy balance himself, as Louis considered his hands must be tired to do it on his own. His other hand was wrapped tightly around his throbbing dick as he guided it towards Harry’s little pink hole, loving the heat he felt. Harry gasped feeling himself hardening again, never having enough, loving the feeling of being stretched by his Louis.

Louis went slowly, finally breathing out when he was all in, aching for more friction. Harry obviously had the same idea as he started slowly grinding himself on Louis, doing everything to pleasure the boy, his ass moving slowly back and forth, Louis’ dick sliding in and out. Louis couldn’t stand the sight, his hand immediately flying to Harry’s hip as he dove in, quicker, with more energy, feeling all of that pent up hornyness fuelling his hips. His hand moved upwards onto Harry’s neck pulling him a bit back as he completely stopped. He felt Harry move again guiding himself on Louis’ cock, enjoying it too much for words, the only sounds he made were muffled whimpers and groans. Louis licked Harry’s ear as he whispered a simple “Work it baby” making Harry’s hips jerk faster, his ass slamming into Louis.

Louis let him do this for a while, enjoying the pure dedication of his boy. Finally he grabbed him, his fingers pressing hard into Harry’s hips, definitely leaving marks on his skin as he pounded into the boy, over and over again. He lifted one of Harry’s legs a bit, shifting just enough to reach that peculiar spot making the boy whine with every thrust. He sped up his thrusts even more, loving the way Harry started moaning out his name.

“Are… You… Gonna… Come… For… Me… Baby?” Louis asked, with a shaky breath, speaking between each hard thrust that made the machine dangerously shake beneath them.

“Yes… Oh god… Louis” Harry moaned louder than ever, making Louis shudder as he felt his own orgasm approaching. He pulled the boy towards himself again never once relenting in his wild thrusts as he kissed his shoulder and then whispered into his ear quite silently “I love you”. Not more than a second later he felt Harry contract around him, heard his yell as the boy came once again all over his chest and the bench, Louis following suit almost immediately after. He pulled out of Harry when he felt it was time and somehow managed to walk on wobbly legs to the nearby sink which was part of the gym grabbing some paper towels and water. He returned back finding Harry in the exact same position, too tired to move an inch. He wiped down his perfect boy kissing his back while doing so. Then he slowly turned him around wiping his stomach, and the machine, trying hard not to leave a spot anywhere that would get them in trouble.

Harry was looking at him through half-lidded eyes, eventually yawning like a little kitten. Louis looked into his shoulder, trying hard to hide the smile he felt creeping up on him. He went to the bin, throwing away the dirty towels and returned to his shorts putting them on, and slipping the empty bottle inside them. He came to Harry and let the boy lean his entire weight on Louis as he pulled on his shorts as well. Harry looked at him with a tired smile on his face, taking Louis’ hand and intertwining their fingers. He raised the joined hands to his reddened lips and kissed them slowly whispering back a simple, yet strong sentence “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, if you want you can check out my fanfiction Cameras and Balls (where Harry's a troubled model, and Louis a football player who just might be what he's looking for), it's grown quite a lot ;) 
> 
> Also add me on Tumblr [(x)](http://peoplechangebutistaythesame.tumblr.com)
> 
> For those who have been reading me so far, I hope you like this, and it makes up for the fact that I won't be posting a new chapter until the 30th. <3 kisses


End file.
